


breathOut

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 下午两点办公室。
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 19





	breathOut

**Author's Note:**

> 一丁点股交/rimming/一丁点放置反正注意避雷哈！！

青雉x斯摩格  
=======

库赞看了眼墙上的挂钟，手上动作未停，正熟练且毫无干劲的将部队的印章戳进印泥里好盖在文件的右下角：大将青雉，已批阅。沙发背后的年轻海军应该不隶属于他的部队，因为十几分钟过去对方还促狭地站在原地，根本不敢坐下。

“我忘记了，”库赞突然说，“是谁叫你来的？”

“报告！”对方说，“是负责通信的雷蒙德中……”

“——雷蒙德，噢。”

他重新想起来海兵是在等自己手里的那张联合声明。十天之后他们将与另外两支部队一起在西海进行演习，好像除了库赞本人之外所有人都清楚青雉部队的文件处理速度，提早将文书送来交给他。幸或不幸，库赞的秘书官今天仍然在休假，从上司的压迫中逃到隔壁的一座春岛去安享周末，而部门间踢皮球的结果便是把这个黄猿部队的海兵丢到了他的办公室。

库赞第三次对他讲：你可以坐下，这些东西还要花些时间。但海兵执拗地摇头拒绝，在那里站成了一杆枪。“中校说两点之前就要拿到，”年轻人僵硬的说，“因为波鲁萨利诺大将五点钟就要动身去玛丽乔亚，两天后才回来。”

“那我可以两天后再交给你。”库赞随口道。

“大将——！”

他没有戴表的习惯，只能又指了指办公室的那面挂钟。也许不按时上缴文件会导致对方被直属上司批斗一番。“也没有那么着急用吧？”他说，“再有十分钟……”男人停顿一下，改口道：“哎，五分钟好吗？”

办公室的门大敞着，库赞用咖啡杯代替玻璃镇纸压在最顶上的文件上，页脚被风吹动。他并没有征求对方的同意，海兵紧张地看着工作中的库赞，似乎并不相信五分钟内就能拿到那纸声明：要确认的舰船和物资数量，还有各中将下直属的队伍……而这个看起来总是很悠闲的大将让人怀疑这句话。

几分钟后他们突然同时抬起头，一声听起来像是什么东西撞上硬物的异常响动，咚的一下。

库赞环顾自己的办公室若有所思的嗯了一声，对海兵解释道：“可能是老鼠。”

为什么海军大将的办公室里会有老鼠？！“您没请人来清扫一下吗？”年轻海军试图控制住自己的表情，“可这里是本部的顶层……”

“——总之是一些会咬人文件的坏玩意，”库赞说，“所以我们部队的效率才比较低。”

“不应该吧！”

“啊，那也可能是狗。”

“您养了宠物？”

大将将笔转了一圈，摇头。事实上本部也不乏各种小型动物入侵案件，马林梵多有太多海鸥了，偶尔也有其他傻头傻脑的禽鸟闯进办公室而飞不出去，在狭窄空间里乱撞。中将职位的将官办公室背后都留有一间小睡室，专为世界政府压榨劳动力而准备。“那也许是我忘记关窗了，”库赞说，“有鸟飞进去也说不定。”

然而再之后就彻底安静了，那声异常响动的源头似乎已经消失，海兵也无暇猜测那到底是什么动物。青雉把那厚厚一册文件塞进纸袋里封好，又一次的，毫无必要的看了眼时间：刚好五分钟。时针精准覆盖至下一个小刻度上。

“停，站在那别动，”惊讶于对方竟然真的准时搞定了文件，海兵刚想挪动一步就被青雉叫住，“不用过来了。”

男人推后椅子站起身，走来时在手里掂了掂这份文书，意外有些沉。“您不用——”海兵说，而高大的大将直接将东西拍到他的怀里，朝门口歪了歪头，正好有云飘过。

“这种天气不适合工作，”库赞说，“还没到两点，士兵……你叫什么？算了，回去告诉雷蒙德中校说我的秘书官明天才休假回来，去吧。”

他一头雾水的和男人一起走出了办公室，听到对方在身后打哈欠，膝骨似乎因为久站响了一声。下午一点四十分，库赞并不知道这位一面之缘的海兵正在想：难怪青雉部队的文件总是最难签署的，他这次一定是运气不错。

*

库赞有一张很大的办公桌。

多数时候摆在上面的书本文件呈现出一种诡异的杂乱状态，仿佛随时会坍塌，但库赞总能精准找出需要的那一份，下属也就不敢去整理了。左边抽屉里是部分人员清单，电话虫放在最顶上，斯摩格曾在里面找到了自己刚加入部队的证件照，头发被修剪得太短，而表情尽可能的凶恶。

大将青雉将那份档案在他面前晃了一下，很快就收回去了。“很意外吗？”库赞说，“当时你是不是和负责拍照的海兵吵了一架？”

白猎人蹲坐在桌脚边整理他这一趟远征的报告，实话说，对自己过去的照片没有多少兴趣。“我不记得了。”斯摩格说，库赞似乎笑了一声，转回到桌前继续翻阅起文件。他是昨天晚上才下的船，早晨醒来时没有料到库赞竟然不在，提早吃过午餐后斯摩格洗了一个漫长的澡——几乎要把自己闷晕在浴室里，之后他才登上总部。

“以前的照片要收好啊。”库赞说。

斯摩格靠着柜子仰起头看他一眼，盘腿久了感觉小腿有些微的发麻，不得不换个姿势。“秘书官是去休假了吗？”他问道，“来的时候我没看见她。”

“哎呀，因为她说弗洛岛的天气很好，不想再遭受低气压了。”

“弗洛岛？”

“比马林梵多还要温暖些的春岛，最近新兴的旅游点，”库赞说，“——只要三个小时的航程。”

他有很久没回来过总部，大概这又是在斯摩格不在的时候才开出的新航路。男人故意把手里的文件翻的哗哗响，幼稚得要命，他人难以相信海军的最高战力还有这样一面，库赞说，真羡慕啊，而我还要搞定这些。

“我以为你很早就来办公室了。”斯摩格皱了皱眉。

报告翻至需要签名落款的那一页，他这才跪坐起来，伸直手臂想从库赞的桌上摸来一支钢笔。大将撑在下巴上斜望着他，看着白狗在自己纷乱的桌面上找来找去，好几次差点撞塌那堆手册，斯摩格对他的注视无动于衷，最终还是不知从哪摸到了一支。

“既然现在是轮休，你想去那座岛上看看吗？”库赞说，“报告明天再交也可以。”

斯摩格咬着笔盖回望过来，看起来很不理解。他低下头将纸张垫在腿上写好名字才继续讲话：“你不是还有工作吗，库赞？”

“我？”

“别装傻了！”白猎人嘴里还咬着东西，含糊不清的说，“……想待在这。”

库赞弯腰下来从他口中拿走那支笔，斯摩格又爬起来，忽略自己不小心碰上了男人的膝盖将报告放上桌面。杯中的咖啡已经空了，他便顺手拿杯子压在上面，让本来就形状奇特的书本雕像又多了件装饰。到底是因为远征的疲惫还是许久没有未见到马林梵多的蓝色穹顶，斯摩格不想再挪动了，库赞的脚边是个好位置，他想待在这。

库赞说：原来你很想我吗，斯摩格？

男人的手捧住他的头将他带起来些，拇指压着斯摩格耳孔。库赞没费多少力气就抵开了白狗的牙齿，后者老老实实张嘴吐出舌头，任他啃咬自己，似乎发出一些很快乐的喉音，下唇被尖利犬齿咬住也没有反抗。幸而这个点不会有人来，斯摩格扒在库赞膝盖上时还有空想到，大将青雉有一张很大的办公桌。

库赞亲咬了一会就放开他了，用手背抹抹嘴唇，重新回到位置上。“再等一下吧，”斯摩格咳嗽一声移开视线，坐回自己的小腿，“还有好多麻烦东西……”他沉默地盯着地毯上一小块深色污渍看了一会，那好像是某次打翻了咖啡溅上去的，极为顽固。库赞的手停在他肩膀上。

“你就打算坐在这吗？”

“去做你的事。”他说。

“如果其他海兵进来发现你怎么办？”库赞好心提醒道。斯摩格心想不会有人发现他的，转过头却发现库赞让出些位置，拍了拍自己的腿，好像在逗狗：——过来这里。到桌子下面来。

对方仿佛只是提出建议，并不知道白猎人心里又作何想法。斯摩格紧张的咽了口唾沫，喉咙发紧，库赞在他终于有动作时很高兴的抚摸他头发，白狗小心膝行至男人脚边，才两三分钟耳朵已经红到发烫。他出门时连制服都没换上，就这样堂而皇之的出现在大将的办公室里确实不太合适，虽然，斯摩格也从不是听从军纪的那类安定分子。

“听话的时候真可爱啊。”大将说。

库赞看起来也并不想老实写文件，左手始终盖在斯摩格头上，漫不经心的抚摸那头白发，又将拇指卡进对方嘴里。僵持一会后指腹传来一点轻微的疼痛，白狗小心翼翼地咬库赞手指，试图将拇指含进去，吸吮时漏出些水声。斯摩格听到笔尖划过纸张的细小声音，大将终于开始处理工作，但左手还留在下面。

他的骨节很明显，和本人一样瘦削修长，很简单就能托住他。斯摩格趴在库赞腿上拿他的手磨牙，轻咬指节，一根根仔细地舔过去给对方涂抹上口水——他本该感到一点心虚的，但库赞鼓励似的拍了拍他的脸，斯摩格才继续下去，被库赞的手指顶到喉咙而想要干呕。

“你知道这是在打扰我吧？”几分钟后库赞说道，低下头来看他，手心正被白狗的舌头舔过。斯摩格避开视线又叼了一会才开口。

“……你想工作吗？”他谨慎地问。

大将没有给出明确答复，库赞难得有如此敬业的时候。两根纤长的手指又塞进他嘴里，斯摩格只能含至第二根指节，感觉自己舌头好像被人捏住难受的呜叫起来。他抓着对方的膝盖想要直起来些，后脑勺抵住抽屉，库赞像纵容一只狗那样默许了斯摩格，在他贴近来时才抽回手、掰开他的嘴，

“我——”

“——打扰了，库赞大将！”

库赞看着那双红色眼睛惊讶地睁大了，手上毫无预备地被狠狠咬了一下。斯摩格浑身僵硬，想要阻止他开口，好像打算下一秒就变回烟雾溜到那间小睡室里去。别动，库赞说，白猎人不得不僵持在原地保持着这个并不舒服的姿势。“你想被发现吗？”他压低声音提醒道，斯摩格咕哝一声，下巴被库赞拍了两下——他们之间的约定俗成，意思是，乖狗狗。

桌下面的空间足够藏住他，只是要稍微蜷缩起来，被库赞的小腿困在中间。斯摩格低垂着头，白色西装布料在男人踝骨处折叠，隐约看得见骨头的轮廓，而刚才敲门的海兵被允许走近办公室，大声立正报告，说明自己是隶属于黄猿部队的。

他听见库赞开始在桌面上翻找起什么，联合声明？视线被限制之后白狗耳朵发痒，只能听到头顶传来的动静。“啊，我记得这个。”对方说，语调平稳如往常。“……好像是昨天交来的吧，”库赞稍微拖长了尾音，明明还隔着一层桌面他却听得无比清楚，“你可以坐下。”

“是！我就在这里等您写完！”海兵说。

斯摩格还跪在那，在海兵说话时他感觉到库赞蹭过自己的小臂，出于有意或无意他都无法求证。他现在应该是一个透明人不存在，一团无形态的烟雾，一只听话的狗，这间办公室只有大将青雉和海兵两个人。库赞没有说明要让他等多久，半封闭空间内呼吸变成一件大事，斯摩格要小心控制才不让自己发出多的杂音，但心跳声太响了。

他最终跪趴下来枕着自己手臂，视线内是男人的鞋跟，随后便不敢再动了。库赞平时很少这么多话，十几分钟一直断断续续在和那个海兵聊天，好像脚边真的只躺了一只白色小狗——如果他保持安静斯摩格会更好受些，白猎人试图忍耐，小幅度的向外抽气，但汗水浸出来流进他的眼睛里了。

斯摩格不小心碰到了桌壁，于是库赞说：“可能是老鼠。”

库赞随口解释时用鞋面轻轻踢了斯摩格一下，在他口中白猎人由老鼠变成了一只海鸥，或者其他什么突然闯进来的小动物。那名海兵听得一头雾水，斯摩格在黑暗中叼住自己食指焦虑的咬下去，两分钟后男人从桌边走开了，震动传递至他耳边逐渐减轻，办公室又只剩下了他一个人。

为什么库赞要离开？他便迟缓的开始思考：既然如此，我可以站起来吗？

白狗想要从桌下钻出来，但库赞没说过他是否可以这样做，试图撑起手臂之后又迅速的后悔了，这个宽敞却又狭窄的半封闭空间将斯摩格困在原地，他的愿望就变成想要库赞快点回到这。一部分的理智告诉斯摩格自己不该像一条被主人抛弃的宠物那样紧张，他只是被暂时放置，对方很快就能回来。大将的制服都还搭在椅背上，斯摩格能看到。

——但他真的有很久、很久没见过库赞了。远征顺利且无趣，他们花了大部分时间在远离马林梵多的海域里打转，而大将镇守在总部。夜晚的时候少校会和大部分海兵一样观察星象，研究那几颗指回终点的星星。

十分钟后回到办公室的库赞从桌下收回了一个有些许崩溃的白猎人，后者保持着他离开时的姿势，手指上有一道很明显的咬痕。斯摩格眼前又出现那双白色皮鞋他才意识到库赞回来了，大将蹲伏下来，捉住他的肩将斯摩格拉回到外面的空间里，他们都暂时蹲在了办公桌后面，尽管这张桌子完全遮挡不住库赞。

“帮我点忙。”库赞说。

斯摩格答应后才能站起来，膝盖有些发软。他趴在了桌面上，发现正面对着自己的那封远征报告，而库赞在他身后坐下了。“以及，”他说，“——你知道我换了一种沐浴露吗？”

“我看见了。”斯摩格说。

库赞温度偏低的手掌钻进他上衣下面，仔细抚摸过白狗的肋骨和腰，转而向下解开他的皮带。斯摩格立刻想要确认门是否是关好了，一瞬间恐慌到想要立刻跳起来，大将颇具耐心地将裤子褪至膝盖处卷起，也算是将他捆住了。

斯摩格嘶哑地喊了一声，库赞小声说，啊，再上来点，便单只手扣住他的胯骨将他托起来些。

“……库赞！”

男人张嘴咬在他臀肉上，右手抓住斯摩格大腿禁止他乱动，但白狗只是打颤也没了多余的动作，完全没料到库赞会咬他。羞耻感同红色一起从斯摩格关节处浮现出来，一丁点颜色变化都很明显。“不要舔，”他在对方松嘴时才回过头看了一眼，深肤色的手就掐在他腰上。库赞了然的应了一声。

白猎人盯着手底下亲自书写的报告脑内一片混乱。提醒没有效果，库赞的鼻息依然是滚烫的，男人将那两团白肉勒开深埋进去，鼻梁擦过他的鼠蹊。斯摩格在对方舌头的侵犯下开始小幅度挣扎，库赞按住他，一点点将肛口舔开成一条狭缝，始终热情地夹着他的舌头。

库赞想说：你来的时候就这样想的吧？但坦率从来不是斯摩格的优点之一，很难将他拐弯抹角的示好理通。“——刚才让你久等了，”最终他说，同时发现斯摩格在他讲话时紧绷得厉害，也许是太痒了，“很紧张吗？”

“……门。”斯摩格闷声闷气地说。

啊，那是关好了的，应该不会又有人来吧。白狗下意识间夹紧了双腿，股肉在库赞手下被握出好几个窝，他好像要回报先前斯摩格咬他手指那样让臀缝变得湿漉漉的，年轻少校难耐的呜咽起来，他才意识到对方被舔勃起了。

也许，独自在舱室的时候斯摩格有想着他手淫。这念头出现后库赞便立刻向斯摩格求证，用舌头和手逼迫他说实话。那个温软肉洞被他用舌头肏开，故意吸吮出声音，对方才小声的、断断续续的回答说，是。

“库赞。”斯摩格又喊他。

结果他只是想说，不要在这里。好像是不想弄脏大将的办公桌。库赞丝毫不在意的点头，转而用手指插进他后穴里向两侧挖开。“那你把文件移走不就好了？”男人说道，“这些明天都要用上，好吗？”

肠壁服帖地绞紧库赞的手指，把热量分给他。库赞盯着斯摩格后背上的凹陷和深浅不一的红色，听到对方挤出一声出于恼怒的喉音，颤抖着不得不去挪开那一大堆盖好章的文书，直到手臂间露出原木本来的颜色。

斯摩格感觉到库赞的呼吸又贴近自己，钝痛迟钝的从被咬住的臀肉处散开。库赞含糊不清的询问他想射吗？手指仍然按在那。他好像知道斯摩格在摇头，便更往里插了些。“说点可爱的话吧，”库赞说，“斯摩格？”

“……不、想要这个，”白狗哽咽着，“你、你的手……这个。”

他感觉胸口发闷，库赞还是用手将他插射了，轻而易举的。斯摩格清晰的感知到那几根手指的存在，紧紧吸咬着，在对方抽出去之后更加难过。他的东西滴落在自己靴子和桌面上，大部分漏进了裤子里，库赞这才将斯摩格抱过来解开衬衫，坏心眼的用衣服来擦干净他的阴茎，听着对方因过于敏感而小声哭叫起来。

“你会生气吗？”库赞亲吻他脊骨时询问道。

为什么会？随后斯摩格呼吸过度咳得很厉害，无法再清楚的讲话。他几乎已经赤身裸体了，而库赞还坐在那、穿着正式。他好想说我希望你能抱我，随后边吸气边控制不住的流眼泪像早几年那样，库赞立刻意识到他异常的呼吸声伸手来捂住斯摩格的脸，阻止他继续。

血流声震得斯摩格鼓膜生疼，他好像很快就恢复了，回过神时库赞已经半蹲着靠在他身后，对方捂在自己口鼻前的手湿淋淋一片。不会吧？大将半开玩笑的说，哭笑不得：真的生气了？年轻少校伸出舌头舔一舔男人手掌，库赞才稍微松开一些，上面满是他的眼泪和口水。斯摩格试着说：库。赞。

他重新趴回到办公桌上，胯骨被库赞端住，男人小心地肏着他的腿缝。意外的干涩，斯摩格原本以为不会太痛，以为他已经足够湿了。对方似乎担心他会复发便没有把手挪开，完全谅解了白狗湿哒哒的下巴。库赞听着他喘出来的断断续续的字词将之拼凑成句，随后才停下来问斯摩格：你是想要我干进来吗？

白猎人点头，库赞的小指刚好托住了他的下巴。随后他感觉那颗饱胀的大的龟头试着抵在了穴口上，求生欲望使他从心底又后悔起刚才的决定——整个过程漫长且痛苦，让他在煎熬中重新勃起，又被撑开成另一个人的形状。斯摩格一半的体重都压上了自己的手臂，另一半被库赞挂住，危险的悬空，被带着向前滑了几寸。

库赞咬牙切齿：“……小狗。”

小声一点啊。他说。我们还在办公室。小狗无意识间舔着他手心，很努力地想要喘顺了气。斯摩格感觉半个自己都被库赞剐带了出去，撞进来时又让他不得不吐出舌头，眼睛上翻。有那么几秒他想低头看库赞的阴茎是怎么肏进去的，是否如他在船上梦见的一样，但对方一直没松手，半强迫的要求他看着前面。

“嗯嗯嗯手、可以……拿开，”斯摩格说，“我，没事、啊，没事……库赞。”

他刚说完的一分钟内就不小心用手肘撞上了那堆书，顶上的咖啡杯危险地往边上一倒，库赞在身后惊呼一声，但料想中的坠地声没有出现，温度降低了。斯摩格嘴里重又塞进来两根冰凉的手指，和冰块一样，好像要在他高热的口腔里融化，而他好像正因库赞融化，股间湿润得要命。男人的左手搭在他腹部之下，斯摩格就夹在两层低温中间，又为此蜷缩起来，手指都扣进掌心里。

“我喜欢那只杯子。”库赞说。

白狗在他身下小声咳喘，温暖潮湿的一小团裹紧了他。他看见对方耳后和肩颈的红色逐渐变淡，一部分的斯摩格确实融化掉了，变成一滩白色烟雾流到办公桌下面。随后库赞听到冰块被掰碎的声音，有什么东西从他的冰里挣脱出来，那只空的咖啡杯被重新摆回到书堆上面，从他手指上又传来一点力度，斯摩格轻咬他作为回应，也许是对不起，也许是我听到了。


End file.
